the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
King Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Increased Strength = Being a King often means fighting to keep your crown, so King Adepts are gifted with slightly raised physical stats to reflect this. -Fixation = By locking eye contact with someone, a King can fix them in a stare of paralysis. The target will be unable to physically move until the King breaks eye contact with them. 2ND DEGREE -Man of the People = King can psychically sense the most popular opinion about a choice that must be made. This does not mean that the opinion is the most wise or correct choice, only the most popular. -Aura of Nobility = King comes across as noble and respectable. 3RD DEGREE -Command = The signature power of the Order of the Kings, the King can give a verbal command to someone which they feel powerfully compelled to obey. -King's Touch = King can heal minor wounds by spending a few moments with his hand on the wound. 4TH DEGREE -Command Adaptation = King can now use Command power on different types of creatures: spirits, robots, alchemical creations, elementals, even beings who don't understand the language of the King still understand what they are being told to do. -Command Illusion Basic = King can command someone to see, hear or otherwise experience something that isn't happening. This is a minor illusion which the person's brain is being forced to simulate against itself. 5TH DEGREE -Strategist = Like Crusaders, Kings gain the psychic ability to sense the battlefield out and map various troop movements and other data. -Telepathic Link = King can establish a temporary link with someone nearby, allowing them to pass information with the speed of thought. 6TH DEGREE -Command Immunity = A King is immune to the Command power (or its equivalent) from other Supernaturals. -Lord of the Manor = Ancient kings were said to be connected to the land itself, a fact that is made proof by Kings displaying this power. When in combat a King can command the very earth beneath people's feet to shift or even open up and swallow enemy soldiers. This power only works when the King is actually on land. 7TH DEGREE -Greater Command = King can Command multiple targets instead of just one. -Command & Conquer = Upgrade to Telepathic Link, King can establish temporary link with multiple people (usually his Squad) allowing them all the ability to pass information among themselves with the speed of thought. This link usually lasts for the duration of a scene. 8TH DEGREE -Its Okay to Forget = Upgrade to Command and Greater Command, the King can Command someone and then have them forget about it afterwards. Using this power on allies or the innocent is a sure fire way to gain a bad reputation as a King. -Strength of the Monarch = King gains significantly raised levels of physical strength. 9TH DEGREE -Agent of the King = A King can see and hear through the senses of someone who is following out the Commands given to them by a King. The King must be actively doing this for it to work. While watching through an Agent's senses, a King can issue further Commands, however the Agent can make a willpower test each time to resist. -Royal Archers = The King can command a series of spectral, royal archers to appear from nowhere and begin firing volleys of flaming arrows into enemy units. The arrows are supernatural so they deal aggravated damage. 10TH DEGREE -Chain of Command = Upgrade to Agent of the King, when a person a King is seeing through encounter someone else, the King can use contact with that person to issue a Command to them as well. -Form of the Lion = King can transform momentarily into a powerful lion with piercing eyes and fur that almost glows with a golden sheen. 11TH DEGREE -Sow Doubt = A King can send out a psychic wave that enemies hear inside their heads as propaganda about their leader. The propaganda will sow doubt in enemy troops, bringing to mind fears they have of their sides' own success, breaking down cohesion and even causing some to defect mid-battle. 12TH DEGREE -Spy Hunter = Supernaturals with psychic abilities may be attempting to listen in on a King's telepathic links with others. This power allows a King to search for any potential spies piggybacking his mental links. 13TH DEGREE -Golden Armor = Just what it sounds like, a King can summon to his person a suit of powerful, radiant, golden armor that is resistant to dark magicks and elemental attacks. The armor is well fashioned and difficult to scratch let alone break. The purpose of the Golden Armor is to be a shinning beacon on the battlefield to one's troops. But when your a golden halo of holy terror, well, it's pretty much impossible for you to hide when you want too. -Sword of the King = The King can also summon to him a powerful, two-handed sword that cleaves through metal and wood with ease. The sword's style always matches the Golden Armor (unless the King summons just the sword and no armor). 14TH DEGREE -Divine Visitation = This power cannot be activated at the King's choosing. Instead, during times of crises or struggle, or right before a major event occurs, a King may receive a Divine Manifestation, God Himself will speak briefly with the King and impart important news and advice. Woe to the King foolish enough to disregard such advice! 15TH DEGREE -Opening the Jubilee = Once a year, a King who is Regent can lead his Squad in a gallant act of both pageantry and worship. If the King makes a sacrifice of some kind (culturally relative), The Lord will reveal to him and his Squad the name of their greatest enemy at that time. Most modern Adepts believe the perfect 'sacrifice' is public confession and penance for their misjudgments. 16TH DEGREE -Edict = The King's imperial power is so great that his commands can alter the fabric of reality itself. The power of Edict allows a King to make slight alterations to material reality simply by commanding it to be so. Generally a King can make changes to the attributes of other things, increasing someone's strength, causing something combustible to ignite without ignition, changing he color of a vehicle, etc.